Isn't she lovely
by Froggie-Prince
Summary: 1er septembre 2019. Lily Luna Potter entre à l'école des sorciers... Poudlard survivra-t-il à une troisième génération de Maraudeurs ? Bien décidés à perpétuer la tradition, ceux-ci vont alors se faire entraîner dans une dangereuse épopée...
1. Lily Potter

Voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste ce que j'écris sur Internet. Je ne demande pas d'indulgence, je vous fais confiance :p Je plaisante, bien sûr...

**Titre : The Marauder's legend**

Auteur : Froggie-Prince.**  
**

Genre : Humour (j'essaie), Action/Aventure, Friendship et de la romance (pas pour tout de suite, c'est sûr).

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la célèbre et géniale J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont... et bien, tous ceux qui ne sont pas à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire m'appartient. (en tous cas)

Rating : T, je ne crois pas faire M, mais si les grossièretés sont de ce niveau, si vous vouliez bien me prévenir x)

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant.

Résumé : 1er septembre 2019. Lily Luna Potter entre à l'école des sorciers... Poudlard survivra-t-il à une troisième génération de Maraudeurs ? Bien décidés à perpétuer la tradition, ceux-ci vont alors se faire entraîner dans une dangereuse épopée...

Note de l'auteur : Je sais déjà que ce premier chapitre est vu et revu, et le second aussi. Bien sûr, qu'un Potter n'aille pas à la maison escomptée, c'est devenu un cliché, mais n'oubliez pas que cette fiction est une fiction sur des Maraudeurs. Et qui dit Maraudeurs, dit ennuis. Dit dégâts, et dit aventure...

Sinon, des amis m'ont fait remarqué qu'on s'embrouillait en lisant ce premier chapitre, car (copié-collé) "tout le monde ne connaît pas l'arbre généalogique des Weasley par cœur..." *long regard entendu* Donc je fais une petite récapitulation :

**Albus, James et Lily Potter :** enfants de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

**Rose et Hugo Weasley :** enfants de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Fred et Roxanne Weasley :** enfants de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson.

**Molly et Lucy Weasley :** enfants de Percy Weasley et Audrey Rowenda-Bones.

**Fleur, Dominique et Louis Weasley :** enfants de Bille Weasley et Fleur Delacour.

**Lorcan et Lysander Scamander(-Lovegood) :** enfants de Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood.

**Scorpius Malfoy :** enfant de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass.

Ça, ce sont les officiels. Après, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai rajouté quelques personnages, comme Justin, Adam, Darren, etc. Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**THE MARAUDER'S LEGEND**

_Londres. 1er septembre 2019._

Le métro londonien était bondé. Les bureaucrates réajustaient leurs costumes, certains rattrapaient une nuit de sommeil écourtée, un petit groupe de jazz exhibait ses talents dans le wagon de tête, le bruit des cuivres étouffé par la porte qui les séparait. Harry James Potter soupira et passa une main fatiguée dans le nid d'oiseau qu'il osait appeler cheveux. Entouré de sa femme et de ses trois enfants, il observait d'un oeil anxieux les gens autour de lui. Était-il paranoïaque ou bien sa famille était au centre de l'attention ? Était-ce à cause du hibou petit duc de James, du furet d'Albus lové dans son cou, de la petite boîte de Lily qui avait plusieurs étranges sursauts ou encore, à cause des deux balais, des trois malles gargantuesques et...

- Papa, tu penses que je serais mieux poursuiveur, attrapeur ou batteur ?

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. La Moldue en tailleur beige sur le siège en face d'eux ne venait pas de dévisager son fils avec autant d'ahurissement... si ?

- Et pourquoi pas gardien ? murmura-t-il, espérant qu'Albus comprendrait le message et baisserait la voix.

- Ah non ! C'est nul gardien, marmonna Albus, et Harry remercia Merlin que son cadet soit aussi loquace.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny, une main sur la hanche. Ton oncle Ron était gardien avant.

- De toute façon, c'est Darren Finnigan qui occupe le poste, fit remarquer James. Et il est tellement brillant que ça m'étonnerait que mon imbécile de petit frère soit...

- James ! l'interrompit sa mère, outrée.

- Je t'emmerde, James, bougonna le cadet en croisant les bras.

- Albus ! s'exclama Harry.

« _King's Cross, St. Pancras_ » annoncèrent alors les hauts-parleurs mécaniquement, tandis que l'engin freinait brusquement, étalant les valises au sol. Harry jura sur tous les sorciers respectables qu'il connaissait et les rassembla, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie suivi de près par le reste Potter.

- Quel heure est-il ! s'écria Harry alors qu'ils piquaient en direction de la gare à quelques mètres de là.

- Euh... - James baissa la tête vers sa montre et faillit se prendre les pieds sur le trottoir - 10h54 !

- QUOI ?

* * *

- Lily, surtout ne fais pas de bêtises, ne contrarie pas les professeurs, évite Rusard, suis bien les règles...

- Papa ! Il est 58 ! le pressa James en embrassant tour à tour ses parents.

- Oui, oui ! répondit Harry, perdu.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sa benjamine, sa seule fille, partait pour Poudlard. Ils se sentiraient bien seuls à la maison désormais...

- Au revoir Papa, claironna Lily en le serrant contre elle comme pour le rassurer, lui.

« Quelle drôle d'idée ! » songea-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte de tout son amour. Il ne la relâcha que pour qu'elle aille faire ses adieux à sa mère - c'est qu'il l'aurait bien garder avec lui en fin de compte. Soudain nostalgique, il contempla cette gare tant aimée et détestée avec une joie tranquille. Ses nombreuses rentrées pour Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il donna son total consentement à ce que Lily s'en aille. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point : elle allait faire trembler les murs de Poudlard aussi souvent qu'il l'avait fait.

La locomotive fut soudainement prise d'un soubresaut et la brume s'épaissit doublement. James et Albus blêmirent, Lily conserva son attitude blasée et Harry les fit monter dans le train en catastrophe. À peine furent-ils à l'intérieur que celui-ci s'ébranla et disparut dans les profondeurs du tunnel.

Harry et Ginny Potter restèrent un moment silencieux, à embrasser du regard le lieu de leur rencontre. La nostalgie se communiquait apparemment, et Ginny écrasa une larme contre sa joue. Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules, se voulant réconfortant, mais la belle rousse rompit le mutisme d'une voix anxieuse et chevrotante :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Allons bon, marmotta son mari en se passant une main sur le front.

- Je ne rigole pas, le houspilla-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu sais très bien que la dernière fois que j'ai eu ce genre de pressentiment, James s'est fracturé la rotule en tombant de son balai !

- Oui, et l'avant-dernière fois..., soupira Harry, connaissant son discours par coeur.

- ... l'avant-dernière fois, Albus s'est fait attrapé dans la Forêt Interdite...

- Tiens, Draco Malfoy ! détourna Harry en saluant d'un geste de main un homme quarantenaire à vingt mètres en face d'eux.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil circonspect et méfiant, avant de lui adresser un signe de tête.

- Quelle vielle tête de mule ! s'exclama Harry joyeusement, espérant que sa voix porte suffisamment pour que son ennemi de jeunesse l'entende.

En guise de réponse, le patriarche Malfoy lui argumenta un superbe doigt d'honneur.

* * *

- Quelle aventure ! soupira James Sirius Potter en se relevant lourdement.

Autant pour son ego, il s'était étalé tête la première dans le couloir en trébuchant sur les marches. Albus faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son rire et fit semblant de bailler lorsque son frère aîné le foudroya du regard.

- Bon, je vais voir où sont Fred, Darren et Oliver. Tu vas où Minus ? demanda James en se tournant vers sa soeur.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Il y avait bien Hugo, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

- Lily, tu viens avec moi ! argua Albus d'un ton important. - Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa faire.

- À plus tard Minus 1 et 2 ! les salua James en s'éloignant, amusé.

Lily voulut lui répondre par un signe de main mais son frère l'entraînait déjà vers le fond de la locomotive. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, percevant des rires derrière des portes closes, lorsqu'enfin Albus s'immobilisa devant l'une d'elle. Lily remarqua qu'il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, entra à l'intérieur et hurla gaillardement en écartant les bras :

- I'M COME BAAAACK !

- La ferme Potter !

Albus, hilare, referma le compartiment derrière sa soeur, puis se dirigea vers celui qui lui avait intimé le silence. Il s'assit sur ses genoux en une pose suggestive et susurra :

- Alors Can', je t'ai manqué ?

- Al', tu veux savoir si ta gueule a manqué à mon poing ?

- Sans façon mon amour.

Albus rigola à nouveau puis pivota sur lui-même de façon à se retrouver à côté de Lorcan Scamander-Lovegood. Celui-ci, ses cheveux blonds pâles lui arrivant aux omoplates, se pinça l'arrête du nez en une expression défaitiste. Lily, habituée à ce genre de spectacle, se glissa sur la banquette opposée aux deux comiques, entre Hugo et Rose. Ils lui adressèrent tous deux des sourires d'une identique bienveillance. Le frère jumeau de Lorcan et son exacte copie, Lysander, avait le nez singulièrement aplati contre la fenêtre et semblait subjugué par le paysage.

- Alors, quoi de neuf pendant ces vacances ? s'enquit Albus à la cantonade en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

- Al', au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on s'est vus tout l'été, rappela cyniquement Lorcan.

- Rabat-joie, commenta Albus. Dire que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami.

- Heureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas, insinua le blonde en fixant ses ongles.

- COMMENT ! s'emporta outrageusement le cadet Potter. Toi, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang, fils de sal...

- Albus ! le coupa Rose, son regard se faisant acéré.

Elle estimait son frère trop jeune pour entendre les grossièretés continuelles des deux compères. En juillet déjà, elle les avait coincé dans la grange familiale et averti des tortures qu'elle leur infligerait s'il en advenait du contraire. Et Rose savait se montrer très intimidante, et ce, malgré son apparence innocente : ses boucles auburn étaient touffues et juvéniles, ses grands yeux havanes et au contour arrondi, tandis que de discrètes éphélides parsemaient ses pommettes.

- Alors Lils, dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? interrogea Lorcan tout en s'allumant une cigarette moldue sous cinq paires d'yeux réprobateurs.

Il les ignora et plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles brunes de la benjamine Potter.

- J'en sais foutrement rien, répondit-elle de sa voix fluette, lissant de la main ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

- Lily, ton langage ! sermonna Rose en la punissant d'une pichenette sur le nez.

Lily fronça celui-ci, constellé de tâches de son, tout comme son front et ses joues.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu as un balai dans le...

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par une main pâle contre sa bouche tandis que sa cousine se penchait à son oreille :

- Lily, si tu parles comme ça encore une fois..., lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix vicieuse et menaçante, je te coupe la langue.

Rose se recula en souriant avec gaieté. Les autres occupants du compartiment ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Lily réalisa, perdue, qu'ils avaient subi un sortilège de Confusion. La petite rouquine, à qui il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour être intimidée, sentit sa nuque se recouvrir d'une pellicule de sueur froide et déglutit.

- Tu as bien compris ? questionna sa cousine, l'air enjoué.

Lily papillonna ses cils avec réserve et acquiesça prudemment de la tête, s'épongeant la base du crâne avec la paume. Rose sembla irradier de joie à sa réponse mais Lily remarqua avec effroi l'éclat de sadisme qui traversait son regard.

« Ne jamais se mettre Rose à dos. »

Un fracas phénoménal derrière la porte mit court à ses pensées. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sur un Justin Zabini échevelé, entouré de ses meilleurs amis Adam Nott et Scorpius Malfoy, Serpentards de leur état. Adam tentait hargneusement de remettre en place ses mèches châtain doré et assassinait littéralement le métis du regard.

- Et merde ! s'enflamma ledit métis. Celui-ci aussi est plein !

- Tu t'es senti _obligé_ de me culbuter avec toi quand tu as trébuché ? s'enquit froidement Adam, ses yeux noirs luisant, accusateurs.

- Oh tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça ! s'indigna bruyamment son ami en secouant ses tresses africaines d'un ébène faisant concurrence à celui d'Albus. Et puis, prends d'autres mots que "culbuter" quand tu parles, on dirait une tapette.

- Tu es un singe, en déduisit Adam, implacable et impassible. Un singe stupide et malodorant.

- Excusez-moi, ça vous les briserait de fermer la porte ? s'éleva la voix glaciale de Albus.

Albus, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, ne pouvait pas encadrer les Serpentards - la génétique, se justifiait-il lorsqu'on lui en faisait la remarque. Scorpius, resté en arrière, adossé au mur et plongé dans un épais manuel de Potions, haussa un sourcil à l'interruption. La classe naturelle qui le caractérisait rendait sa présence imposante sans qu'il ait à intervenir. Justin renifla de façon méprisante et Lily admira malgré elle ses splendides pupilles dorées.

- Pardonnez-nous, votre Sainteté, s'inclina hypocritement l'héritier Zabini. Il improvisa une petit révérence avant de se relever en ricanant.

- Tu veux te battre ? commença intelligemment à s'échauffer Albus en se levant du siège, ses mirettes absinthe s'illuminant de colère derrière les lunettes rondes.

Lorcan laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains avant de secouer celle-ci piteusement : "C'est reparti !"

- T'es vraiment bigleux pour ne pas t'apercevoir que je fais une tête de plus que...

- Hé, toi !

Tous se retournèrent, en une lenteur qui évoquait les films cultes, à l'intervention inédite. Scorpius releva lentement le nez de son livre, soudain intéressé. Lily, debout entre Albus et Justin, braquait un doigt hostile et sans pitié sur celui-ci. Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser des trente centimètres qui les séparait et bomba la poitrine.

- Tu peux pas bouger tes putain de pieds et dégager de là ? Tu pollues mon air et me sors par les yeux ! claironna-t-elle en fronçant délicatement ses sourcils roux.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit à ces mots. Le visage poupin et angélique de la fille Potter contrastait magistralement avec les mots qui prenaient forme sur sa bouche candide. Lily levait le menton en une expression de défi et d'arrogance suprêmes ; chacun affichait des yeux ronds comme des assiettes et Lorcan se cognait la tête contre la vitre :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de devenir ami avec des Potter ?

L'un des Serpentards parut cependant recouvrir ses esprits et s'avança :

- Hé Miniature, tu veux bien répéter ce que tu as dit ? dit Adam en s'avançant, la figure impénétrable.

- Je te préviens, tu touches à ma soeur je..., s'écria Albus en faisant deux pas, avant d'être superbement coupé dans son élan :

- J'ai dit, proclama majestueusement Lily en stoppant d'une main son frère, que vous êtes des putain de chieurs et que vous me cassez les couilles.

Albus et Rose blêmirent subitement. Albus retroussa les manches de sa chemise moldue en prévision de la bagarre et Rose vérifia prudemment que sa baguette était toujours à disposition. Tous deux, les jumeaux et Hugo s'étaient tendus et tous étaient prêts à défendre Lily - toujours au milieu -, quitte à déclencher une bataille dès le premier jour.

- Sale merdeuse..., fit Justin à voix basse, et il s'apprêta à lever sa baguette, quand soudain une voix grave lui fit immobiliser son geste :

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Le descendant Zabini eu un violent sursaut puis se retourna brusquement vers le Préfet-en-Chef des Serdaigles.

- Je vous prie de baisser votre baguette, M. Zabini...

À contre-coeur, celui-ci s'exécuta. Albus voulut avoir un rictus vainqueur devant sa mine déconfite, mais s'abstint lorsque le regard noir de Pol Boot passa sur lui. Il n'était pas sans savoir que celui-ci était un sacré legilimens.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs, je vais vous trouver un compartiment libre, dit-il en s'adressant aux trois Serpentards présents. J'aimerais à l'avenir que vous évitiez d'amorcer une bagarre avant même d'être arrivés à Poudlard. Ah, et j'oubliais... Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, conclut-il.


	2. Bienvenue chez les Serpentards

**Titre : Isn't she lovely**

Auteur : Froggie-Prince.

Genre : Humour (j'essaie), Action/Aventure, Friendship et de la romance (pas pour tout de suite, c'est sûr).

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la célèbre et géniale J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont... et bien, tous ceux qui ne sont pas à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire m'appartient. (en tous cas) Merci à Blondie, ma bêta, pour ces deux heures passées au téléphone à établir un scénario ;D Et pour ses commentaires qui me cinglent le coeur Y_Y

Rating : T, je ne crois pas faire M, mais si les grossièretés sont de ce niveau, si vous vouliez bien me prévenir x)

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant.

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, on tombe encore plus dans le « vu et revu », mais ça va bientôt changer :p Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est très plat et assez court, avec un manque d'action et de diversité sentimentale considérables, mais il était nécessaire. Par contre, au prochain chapitre... Héhé.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**ISN'T SHE LOVELY**

_Poudlard. 1er septembre 2019._

Pol Boot partit juste après son sermon. Dès qu'il eut été hors de vue, Lorcan laissa exploser le fou rire qu'il retenait jusqu'alors. Il riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes, plié en deux, tandis que ses amis le regardaient comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé trois antennes clignotantes sur le crâne. Entre deux gloussements hystériques, il réussit à articuler :

- Il ne peut pas nous enlever des points, jubilait-il. Considérant le scepticisme des autres, il ajouta : Le trimestre n'a pas encore commencé !

C'est dans une humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'ils passèrent le reste du voyage.

* * *

Il n'y eu plus aucun accident notable. Lysander s'endormit mystérieusement sur les genoux de Lorcan, et celui-ci du supporter le poids de son frère non sans lamentations ; Lily marchanda avec la dame du chariot à sucreries le prix de cinq Chocogrenouilles et s'en tira honorablement - bien qu'elle se promit de faire mieux à la fin de l'année -, tandis que les trois Gryffondors pariaient sur les maisons auxquelles adhéreraient Lily et Hugo :

- Gryffondor pour Lily, Poufsouffle pour Hugo, décréta Albus d'un ton impartial.

- Lily à Gryffondor ? Tu rigoles ! Je la vois beaucoup mieux à Serpentard, avec un tel caractère..., le contredit Lorcan en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily.

- COMMENT ? Ma soeur à Serpentard ! Ça ne va pas, non ! s'étouffa Albus, les yeux exorbités et semblant vouloir étrangler son camarade avec des bas en laine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Rosie ? demanda l'autre, ignorant les insultes de son meilleur ami - l'habitude, certainement.

Un sifflement aigu brouilla les paroles de la jeune fille et le train s'immobilisa après une embardée.

- Notre train se fait vieux, constata mollement Albus en tapotant sa banquette d'un geste affectueux.

- Arrête de philosopher et enfile ta robe, rétorqua Lorcan en s'habillant précipitamment.

- Merde, ma robe !

Lorsqu'enfin ils quittèrent la locomotive écarlate, Albus les fit traîner et salua celle-ci en lui promettant d'un ton conspirateur « À juin ma belle ! ». Lorcan lui asséna une gifle sur la nuque et lui intima d'avancer au lieu de fantasmer sur l'Express. En riant, la petite bande se dirigea joyeusement vers les calèches, tandis que Lily et Hugo étaient pris en charge par Hagrid. Celui-ci leur fit promettre de venir le voir pour prendre un thé la semaine de la rentrée, puis les plaça dans une barque où ils firent la connaissance de deux autres premières années.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, indiqua Hagrid avant de s'assurer que tout le monde suivait ses directives.

* * *

Lorsque McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son air sévère et que le troupeau de premières années la suivit, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Lily repéra, assis à leurs différentes tables, tous ses innombrables cousins qui lui adressèrent des signes discrets. Lily eu un curieux et désagréable pressentiment, mais décida de le chasser en secouant la tête. Il fallait désormais qu'elle se concentre sur sa future maison, à savoir, très certainement Gryffondor. Non pas qu'elle se souciait d'un détail aussi peu important qu'une maison, mais si l'on tenait compte des probabilités et statistiques, aucun Potter n'était allé dans une maison autre que celle de Gryffondor, et ce depuis au moins un siècle. Aucun Weasley non plus d'ailleurs, si on ne comptait pas la nouvelle génération : les unions avaient été variées et beaucoup avaient été répartis à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

À côté d'elle, Hugo tremblait comme une feuille, paniqué. Dans un instant de compassion, elle lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Toute la famille s'attendait à ce qu'il parte pour Poufsouffle, et Hugo était terrifié à l'idée de quitter sa soeur. Il était l'un des seuls pour qui Lily ressentait ces élans de tendresse.

Minerva McGonagall déplia un long parchemin et commença à appeler des noms, d'une voix forte et avec la prestance que donne la pratique. Lily sentit poindre en son for intérieur un début d'appréhension qu'elle se dépêcha de tuer dans l'oeuf.

- Aiden, Gary.

- SERDAIGLE !

Lançant des coups d'oeil d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, Lily aperçut Lysander, endormi, à la table des Serdaigles, Lorcan et Albus se chuchotant à l'oreille chez les Gryffondors et Frank Longbottom, un vague copain à elle, en plein échange de regards avec une Poufsouffle plus âgée.

- Finch-Fletchey, Paloma.

- SERPENTARD !

La liste, comme une litanie, continuait. Lily reconnut des noms appelés, d'autres pas. Un garçon visiblement né-moldu, vacillant et possédant un nom à coucher dehors fut réparti à Serdaigle sous les ovations de sa nouvelle maison. Hugo se dégagea soudain de son bras et lui prit à la place la main. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait et se morigéna : « Ah non ! »

- Parkinson, Sofia.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Sofia réapparut de sous le chapeau et, écrevisse, se dirigea vers sa table. Les Gryffondors parurent déconcertés par cette arrivée, mais mirent leurs préjugés de côté et applaudirent la minuscule Sofia.

« Plus grande que moi en tous cas... » se dit Lily, légèrement vexée, avant de se demander si c'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas auto-suffisante dans ses pensées ou bien.

Mais son analyse fut malheureusement de courte durée.

- Potter, Lily.

La salle retint son souffle. Elle n'était bien sûr pas la première Potter de sa génération, ses deux frères étaient présents pour en témoigner, mais l'arrivée d'une Potter à Poudlard produisait toujours le même effet. Elle se souvint de ce que racontait James durant les vacances : le nombre de fois où il avait du refuser les demandes d'autographe à leur père, ses fréquents bras et doigts d'honneur qu'il adressait à quiconque rappelait son lien de parenté avec admiration ou mépris... Lily se demanda gravement si ces vautours n'allaient pas la prendre pour la gentille bonne poire de la famille et se jeter sur elle.

Hochant la tête, elle lâcha la main de Hugo qui tressaillit et s'avança. Elle maîtrisait désormais ses tremblements et levait la tête l'air hautain, bien décidée à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds...

... sauf qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas prévu de buter contre une irrégularité et de s'étaler de tout son long au sol.

Le silence qui s'abattit alors la fit douter du fait que se relever soit une bonne chose.

Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pu et se redressa lentement. Au lieu de s'enfuir en courant comme le premier Poufsouffle venu, Lily se contenta de rouvrir ses prunelles et d'avada-kedavriser du regard tous ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de rire de sa chute. La tête toujours aussi haute, elle effaça en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait du Choixpeau et mit celui-ci avec élégance. À sa plus grande honte, il retomba à ses coudes.

- Voilà l'une des plus petites premières années qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, releva le chapeau, amusé.

« La ferme ! » pensa Lily en se renfrognant.

- Petite, mais cependant dotée d'un très mauvais caractère. Je vais procéder par élimination. Je met déjà de côté les Poufsouffles.

Lily essaya de ne pas faire transparaître son soulagement, mais un ricanement audible du Choixpeau lui fit savoir qu'elle avait échoué dans son entreprise.

- Une grande intelligence et des capacités stratégiques... mais totalement dépourvue de patience. J'exclue donc également les Serdaigles.

Elle eut soudain une terrible prescience. Ce stupide chapeau n'allait quand même pas oser...

- Un courage admirable...

Elle expira bruyamment, apaisée.

- ... mais un étonnant appel à la grandeur et une envie de montrer tes facultés et ton génie. Tu es également très maligne...

Sa nuque se recouvrit d'une fine pellicule humide et froide et Lily croisa les doigts. Même ceux des doigts de pied, au cas où. Dire que son père lui avait confié, la veille : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne veux pas aller dans telle maison, le Choixpeau prendra en considération tes préférences. »

- Je vais donc te répartir à...

« Saloperie »

- SERPENTARD !

Décidément, Harry James Potter était très, très mal informé. Lily retira le chapeau.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! hurla immédiatement Lorcan, avant d'improviser une petite danse sur le banc des Gryffondors.

Un bruit sourd retentit comme un glas dans le mutisme lourd et ambiant, et Lily découvrit la vision aberrante d'Albus évanoui sur la pierre. Intérieurement, elle sut que c'était une bonne chose. L'évanouissement ou... la crise.

- ... Il n'y a pas une... erreur ?... Je... je veux dire, il n'y a pas de... ? hasardait James vers les professeurs, éberlué, l'air si perdu que Lily en ressentit presque de la pitié. Il répétait en continu la même phrase d'incompréhension à l'intention du vide.

Constatant l'ébranlement considérable que sa répartition avait engendré dans la Grande Salle, la petite rousse secoua la tête, effarée, leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle croisa le regard terrifié d'un autre première année, fit demi-tour et s'en alla d'un pas princier vers sa table.

La salle ne la quittait pas des yeux, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et dévoile la plaisanterie en beuglant : « Vous vous êtes bien faits avoir ! En fait je suis la fille de Stan Rocade ! »

Elle allait s'asseoir sur cette pensée satisfaisante, quand le garçon à côté d'elle fit un bond en arrière.

- T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À T'ASSEOIR LÀ, SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! s'égosilla-t-il en devenant aussi rouge que pouvait l'être Vernon dans ses moments les plus mémorables.

Lily, qui s'était apprêtée à s'installer mais dont la pique coléreuse du garçon avait empêché, fronça délicatement ses sourcils roux (« Oh non, je connais cette expression... » se dit Lorcan), comme devant un personnage disgracieux ou un désagrément de dernière minute. C'était un mouvement d'une aristocratie splendide, et la nonchalance teintée d'ennui qui semblait en découler fit frissonner le fils d'ancien Mangemort - car c'en était un, assurément.

« Quatrième année » jugea Lily avec détachement et candeur. « Le profil banal, notes trop moyennes. » Après une brève analyse qui ne dura que quelques secondes, elle conclut qu'elle avait devant elle le fils Goyle. Qui n'avait manifestement pas compris que le sang moldu dans ses veines remontait à deux générations.

À cette constatation, le pli entre ses sourcils se creusa plus profondément et elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas de sylphide. Elle souleva la jambe avec grâce, le geste dévoilant son mollet blanc... et porta un coup de genou violent et brutal dans les parties de Ramond Goyle.

Le coup, bien placé et précis, fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Ramond se tordait de douleur, les mains crispées sur son entrejambe, le visage rendu encore plus laid et cramoisi qu'il ne l'était déjà, tandis que Lily s'asseyait enfin et complimentait poliment la robe de sa voisine - pourtant identique à la sienne. Elle lissa ensuite distraitement ses longs cheveux roux, alors qu'à la table des professeurs, le directeur de Serpentard était en proie à un dilemme cornélien : lui enlever des points pour son comportement ou bien se taire et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ? Ses collègues souriaient tous d'un air entendu, félicitant intérieurement la benjamine Potter pour son initiative. Il - Manfred Thurthill, directeur de Serpentard - crut même entendre Pomona Chourave chuchoter avec ravissement « Oh, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! »

McGonagall, douchée par la tournure que prenait les événements, décida le retour à l'ordre et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. À nouveau, elle brandit le parchemin et termina d'appeler les noms. Hugo fut tout naturellement envoyé à Poufsouffle, où il eut droit à des hurlements de joie à son passage, ce qui rappela amèrement à Lily que personne n'avait applaudi à sa répartition. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire lorsque Hugo, les joues rosies, la salua niaisement de la main. Il paraissait rassuré ; elle en était contente.

Les tables se garnirent bientôt de mets aussi délicieux qu'innombrables. À la table des Gryffondors cependant, Lorcan avait entreprit de réveiller Albus à sa manière.

- Ohé, la belle au bois dormant, princesse aux yeux verts, minois avec un trois-pièces bien monté pas vrai mon esquimau en sucre ! chantonnait-il à tue-tête en giflant son meilleur ami de baffes monumentales, assis à califourchon sur lui.

- C'est que tu as l'air bien informé, murmura Maggie Walker-Brown avant de se mettre à glousser comme une hystérique. Heureusement pour sa cervelle peroxydée, Lorcan ne perçut pas ses paroles.

Albus Severus Potter finit néanmoins par se réveiller, les joues gonflées par les claques, et d'un grognement furieux se jeta sur Lorcan pour le bombarder de coups, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui n'attendait que ça et les lui rendit avec autant de force.

- POTTER ! SCAMANDER ! Cessez IMMÉDIATEMENT vos simagrées ! s'emporta Minerva McGonagall en les séparant d'un sort.

Rose secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. Ce fut un spectacle très divertissant pour la totalité des élèves présents, qui riaient des quatre cents coups des deux hurluberlus à chaque repas. Lily, à sa table, devait faire face à un problème tout à fait autre mais d'autant plus difficile : tarte à la mélasse ou charlotte aux poires ?

* * *

Ce repas donc, avait été méchamment copieux. Lily observait d'un oeil torve son ventre autrefois plat sensiblement arrondi, tandis que le préfet des Serpentards les menait aux Dortoirs. La Salle Commune se trouvait dans les cachots, froide et austère, mais Lily ne se formalisa pas de son air peu accueillant : elle n'était pas frileuse, et puis elle ne comptait pas y passer ses journées, sinon ses nuits.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle bailla ostensiblement. L'idée d'un lit confortable aux couvertures moelleuses lui paraissait très agréable, et elle s'apprêtait à s'y diriger paresseusement, lorsque trois silhouettes se plantèrent devant elle. Agacée, elle leva les yeux... et se retrouva nez à nez avec Justin Zabini, Adam Nott et Scorpius Malfoy.

- Oui ? grinça-t-elle de sa voix flûtée, irritée par leur intervention.

- Dis donc Minus, tu crois pouvoir nous insulter et t'en tirer comme ça ? ânonna Justin, et Lily se demanda s'il n'allait pas remonter les manches de sa robe dans une tentative pour l'impressionner.

Adam afficha une moue de mépris mitigé envers la jeune fille, et sembla se désintéresser de la situation. Derrière eux, Scorpius restait le front baissé, plongé dans une lecture assurément passionnante. Apparemment, Justin était seul dans la bataille, se dit Lily. Il du également s'en apercevoir car les couleurs quittèrent soudain son visage métis. Elle retint de justesse un sourire narquois.

- Alors, tes amis t'ont abandonné Zabini ? l'interpella-t-elle d'un ton aux accent traînants qui n'était pas sans rappeler Draco Malfoy. Enfin, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour t'occuper d'une gamine de première année...

Aussi vite qu'il avait blêmit, Justin s'empourpra de colère et serra les poings, blessé dans son orgueil et dans sa fierté. Il voulut trouver une réplique cinglante, mais ne réussit qu'à ouvrir et fermer la bouche en une expression d'amphibien stupide - amphibien autrement séduisant néanmoins, selon la gente féminine Poudlardienne. Lily aurait d'ailleurs mit sa main à couper que les trois énergumènes devant elle étaient superbement populaires dans l'internat. Elle voulut les observer de façon plus détaillée.

Justin avait un nez droit à l'arrête souple, qui changeait de celui légèrement épaté de sa cousine Roxanne. Ses yeux étaient d'une forme agréable, ovales, et sa bouche était charnue et foncée. Adam, lui, arborait des lunettes à la monture rectangulaire et des fossettes aux joues, tandis que Scorpius, exacte copie de son père - visage pointu, cheveux platines et yeux métalliques -, possédait de longs cils et de longues mains.

Aucun doute qu'ils soient populaires. Ce constat lui fit froncer le nez, et Lily décida de mettre un terme à son inspection et à cette ébauche de conversation. Elle s'aperçut que Justin n'avait pas bougé et continuait à agir comme un poisson.

- Vu que tu sembles ne rien avoir à me dire, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle contourna précautionneusement le noir immobile, et se précipita dans les escaliers en direction de son dortoir. Elle se dit brièvement que décidément, son imitation de Draco Malfoy commençait à surpasser celle pourtant célèbre de son père.

- Hé, tu te crois où toi ? intervint une voix aiguë et perfide.

Lily se retourna en plissant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cette maison, à faire chier les gens au moment de se coucher ?

- T'es une Potter alors tu crois pouvoir faire ce que tu veux ?

La propriétaire de cette voix si dérangeante aux oreilles de Lily sortit de l'ombre et se posta devant elle en croisant les bras. Elle était très grande, dans le genre asperge, avait des sourcils en accents circonflexes et tapotait son bras de ses ongles manucurés.

La petite rousse décida de l'ignorer - elle en avait eu assez pour la soirée. Elle tenta d'atteindre la porte, mais son interlocutrice ne le voyait pas de cet oeil-là.

- Oh, non, fit-elle doucereusement en saisissant au vol la menotte pâle de Lily. Non, ma petite, tu ne vas pas dormir ici.

Lily essaya de se dégager mais Amber Cadwallader resserra sa prise à lui en broyer les os.

- Tu vois, ici on n'aime pas trop les petits Potter prétentieux et hautains... Alors je ne te conseille pas de dormir dans le dortoir. En fait, continua-t-elle alors que Lily se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, je te l'interdis.

Amber relâcha brusquement son étreinte et Lily se recula immédiatement, la main sur sa baguette, prête à attaquer. Amber sourit avec condescendance, puis se détourna. Avant de disparaître à nouveau, elle ajouta d'un ton plein de promesses :

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards.

* * *

Bon, j'avais prévenu pour la nullité assez considérable de ce chapitre :p Blondie : « C'est plat, y'a pas d'action et pas de sentiments. »

Bref, je me fiche un peu du nombre de reviews, mais c'est toujours bien d'en avoir une ou deux :3 x) Vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai changé le titre vraiment nullardien :x

À la semaine prochaine ;)


	3. Question rhétorique

**Titre : Isn't she lovely**

Auteur : Froggie-Prince.

Genre : Humour (j'essaie), Action/Aventure, Friendship et de la romance (pas pour tout de suite, c'est sûr).

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la célèbre et géniale J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont... et bien, tous ceux qui ne sont pas à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire m'appartient. (en tous cas) Merci à Blondie, ma bêta, pour ces deux heures passées au téléphone à établir un scénario ;D Et pour ses commentaires qui me cinglent le coeur Y_Y

Rating : T, je ne crois pas faire M, mais si les grossièretés sont de ce niveau, si vous vouliez bien me prévenir x)

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant.

Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre « tournant » de l'histoire je dirais. Qui va de pair avec le prochain. Désolée pour le retard, au fait... Je ne vais plus donner de dates, tiens. Les ennuis et l'action débutent...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lily se réveilla courbaturée. Elle avait passé la nuit sur un canapé de sa Salle Commune. La veille, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens d'entrer dans son dortoir, même s'était-elle foulée le poignet droit en essayant d'enfoncer la porte, sans succès. L'entrée avait été enchantée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y dormir.

« À croire qu'ils avaient prévu le coup » marmonna Lily en se levant douloureusement. Elle s'étira, faisant craquer chaque os lancinant, puis après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge – 7h du matin – elle choisit de triompher de ses ennemis par la manière forte. Elle ferait semblant d'accepter son sort, mais s'entraînerait afin de renverser le pouvoir. Un éclat de passion traversa un instant ses pupilles, et obstinée, elle s'allongea au sol et se mit à faire des pompes. « Comme papa » pensa-elle ironiquement.

Au bout de cinquante – son objectif –, Lily s'effondra sur le tapis. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas fait pour elle finalement. Mais elle essayerait. « Et essayer c'est pouvoir » décida-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

* * *

Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle, pratiquement vide à cette heure-là. Pratiquement. « Bon Dieu, mais ils me suivent ou quoi ? » grinça-t-elle intérieurement, avant de se diriger vers sa table et de s'asseoir le plus loin possible des trois fantastiques.

Qui ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer de nouveau.

- Quoi encore ? se rebiffa-t-elle, en croquant hargneusement un croissant.

Scorpius, pour une fois, n'avait pas le nez dans un bouquin. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et elle en fut très perturbée : la tentation de baisser la tête était insupportable mais elle se refusait à ce que ce soit elle qui rompe le contact. Une question de fierté mal placée.

- En fait, commença Adam d'un ton traînant et hautain, nous sommes pour ainsi dire passés par la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Tu nous suis ? demanda de but en blanc Justin en plantant lui aussi ses prunelles dans les siennes – très étrange, cette manie de fixer les gens, totalement _out_ Serpentard.

Lily déglutit et essaya de se noyer dans son bol de lait chocolaté. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait où ils voulaient en venir...

- On veut te dire qu'on a pas participé à ça, bredouilla piteusement Justin. C'est franchement dégueulasse ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? tonna une voix bien connue derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et l'image d'une Rose échevelée, les poings sur les hanches en une véritable incarnation de Molly Weasley dans ses plus grands moments, s'imposa à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? répéta-t-elle, clairement menaçante.

- B... Ben, rien, bafouilla précipitamment Lily.

Il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS que Rose apprenne qu'elle avait été obligée de dormir sur le canapé de sa Salle Commune.

- Elle a été obligée de dormir sur le canapé de notre Salle Commune ! déclama Justin en secouant la tête.

- COMMENT ?

Lily espéra que la magie se transmettait également par les yeux, car ainsi elle pourrait sans problème aucun assassiner le métis à côté d'elle.

- La porte de son dortoir a été enchantée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer, précisa Scorpius en observant étrangement la jeune fille auburn.

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le fils Malfoy ouvrir la bouche. Rose fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard métallique du jeune homme, avant de déclarer :

- Lily, tu dormiras avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, Lily s'étrangla en buvant son jus de citrouille. Justin lui tapa dans le dos, compatissant.

- Comment ça je dors avec toi ? gronda-t-elle ensuite derrière sa serviette, les joues teintées d'une couleur joliment écrevisse.

- Tu ne peux pas dormir sur ce canapé toutes les nuits ! se défendit sa cousine. Tu vas attraper froid, et puis tu vas te déformer le dos à force, puis tu attrapera un staphylocoque car ton système immunitaire sera faible et tu...

- Un quoi ? interrogea Justin, ahuri.

- ... Ça n'est pas la question, éluda Rose.

- Justement, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je dorme avec toi ! s'écria Lily en sortant sa baguette.

Adam et Scorpius suivaient l'échange – ponctué par les interventions de Justin –, l'un paresseusement, l'autre avec attention. Les deux jeunes filles se jaugeaient dangereusement du regard, lorsque soudain des centaines de hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Lily, avant de s'apercevoir que la salle était pleine depuis un bon moment.

À peine l'avait-elle constaté que la chouette familiale, Polly, s'écrasa dans son assiette. Alors que Lily détachait la Gazette du Sorcier et une lettre de ses parents de ses pattes, Rose sembla se réveiller et demanda :

- Au fait, il est où Nabot ?

- OH PUTAIN ! hurla presque la rouquine en se relevant brusquement. Il était dans ma valise hier soir... Et ma valise est...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Justin en attaquant un pain au chocolat. Ta valise a été donnée à la concierge hier soir. Au fait, c'est qui Nabot ?

- Mon boursouflet, grommela Lily, la tête entre ses mains, se rasseyant. Tu penses qu'il est encore vivant ?

- Bien sûr, souligna Rose, l'air entendu. Si ta valise est chez la concierge, elle l'aura sûrement ouverte. Elle est très « potins ». Elle aura remarqué Nabot et l'aura nourri.

- Bon, j'irais le chercher après manger, déplora la petite, semblant presque déçue qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe de sa lettre et la lut en diagonale. Évidemment, ses parents se demandaient dans quelle maison elle avait été répartie. Elle soupira bruyamment, puis improvisa une réponse au dos du parchemin. Elle omit délibérément de leur annoncer son appartenance à Serpentard. Ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, de toute façon.

- Quels sont les gros titres ? questionna Rose, s'étant incrustée et attablée, se servant goulûment de bacon et d'oeufs.

Justin, Adam et Scorpius conversaient avec animation à côté d'elles au sujet d'un nouveau professeur, et elle se contorsionna pour atteindre son exemplaire de la Gazette, qu'elle donna ensuite d'un geste las à Rose. Après quelques secondes cependant, celle-ci murmura :

- Oh, mon Dieu...

Lily tourna la tête vers elle, alertée par le ton de sa voix. Les trois garçons se firent soudain attentifs, le visage décomposé de Rose les alarmant. Elle porta une menotte tremblante à sa bouche et avala difficilement sa salive :

- Lisez.

_MEURTRE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE_

_Le corps d'une enfant de onze ans a été retrouvé dans la nuit du 1er au 2 septembre sur le chemin de traverse. Esméra Illistor, portée disparue une semaine avant la macabre découverte, a été brûlée vive dans la rue attenante à l'Allée des Embrumes. L'incendie a alerté les habitants du quartier. Kingsley Shacklebolt, actuel Ministre de la Magie, n'a pas voulu faire de déclaration à ce propos. Nous avons néanmoins interrogé le Chef des Aurors, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a répondu à nos questions :_

_« Cette affaire ne doit pas alerter la population sorcière pour l'instant, a-t-il déclaré hier soir. Les Aurors vont tout mettre en oeuvre pour retrouver le coupable. Nous sommes déjà en train d'établir des indices. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir actuellement. Nous déterminerons bientôt si le meurtre est un cas isolé ou si nous avons affaire à un tueur en série. »_

_D'après les informations que nous avons obtenu, la victime a d'abord été criblée de balles moldues si l'on en croit les impacts, et elle a ensuite été brûlée vive par un sort. Oui, vive, car les balles ne l'ont pas tué immédiatement. Celles-ci ont fondu sous les flammes magiques, privant les légicomages de preuves supplémentaires. L'hypothèse que le sort ait été un Feudeymon est très probable, mais les autorités n'ont pas voulu nous confirmer cette hypothèse. Esméra Illistor semble également avoir été séquestrée la semaine durant dans un endroit inconnu, si l'on en croit les marques à ses poignets et à ses chevilles – ou du moins ce qu'il en reste..._

Lily stoppa brutalement sa lecture, au bord de la nausée. Elle repoussa lentement son assiette, replia les jambes sur le banc et posa son menton sur ses genoux, vacillante.

- C'est ignoble, commenta Justin, sa peau mate considérablement pâlie.

Scorpius acquiesça gravement et Adam tenta de réfréner les frissons qui agitaient ses mains. Rose, le regard indéchiffrable, se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans un mutisme horrifié, la nouvelle de ce meurtre s'étant propagée à une vitesse conséquente. Un élève sur deux était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lily quitta la table à son tour, et c'est avec un goût acide dans la bouche qu'elle s'en alla vers la loge de la concierge.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard. 3 octobre 2019._

Les paupières diaphanes et bleutées d'une petite fille papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent avec douceur. Le visage nacré se tourna lentement, encore endormi, et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant s'étalèrent un peu plus sur l'oreiller blanc, se mêlant à des boucles auburn et touffues. Précautionneusement, Lily écarta les draps et la couverture pourpre, et deux jambes laiteuses apparurent, puis les pieds blafards s'appuyèrent sur la moquette cramoisie. La chevelure, habituellement lisse, était emmêlée et rebiquait par endroits.

Lasse, elle chercha à tâtons ses pantoufles et se traîna à la salle de bain. Sous le jet tiède et réconfortant, elle s'éveilla progressivement.

Trois semaines plus tôt, après avoir passé tellement de nuits sur le canapé de la Salle Commune qu'elle ne sentait plus son dos, elle avait finalement accepté la proposition de Rose. Celle-ci la lui rappelait chaque matin, en la voyant arriver les traits tirés et les épaules courbées. Bien sûr, les Gryffondors ne l'avaient pas accueilli les bras ouverts, ce qu'elle avait tout à fait compris, mais Rose savait se faire menaçante et personne n'avait finalement pipé mot lorsqu'elle était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir des troisièmes années, son énorme malle derrière elle et Nabot au creux du cou.

Tout le long de ce mois, elle le passa avec Rose. Ou plutôt Rose s'obstinait à rester avec elle. Elles étaient néanmoins très proches, et Rose n'avait que de vagues amies dans son entourage, étant de présence imposante. Son intelligence n'inspirait que le respect et l'admiration, et les gens avaient tendance à ne pas l'approcher plus que nécessaire.

Ce mois-là, un autre meurtre fut relaté le dix-huit septembre. Un garçon de dix ans, dans le Londonien sorcier. Le même modus operandi. Une nouvelle plongée dans l'horreur et l'effroi. L'ambiance à Poudlard était devenue beaucoup plus lourde et tendue, la victime étant le petit frère d'une des élèves. Il devait entrer à l'école des sorciers l'année suivante. Le Ministère et les Aurors assommaient les gens de recommandations à propos de leurs enfants. Les parents décidaient, le coeur déchiré, que leur progéniture demeurait plus en sécurité à Poudlard et leur interdisait de venir les voir durant les vacances scolaires.

Lily s'était cependant rapidement habituée au rythme scolaire et s'en sortait avec des notes moyennes, bien qu'exceptionnelles en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et médiocres en Métamorphose. Harry et Ginny Potter avaient fini par apprendre de la bouche d'Albus que leur fille avait été répartie à Serpentard, et si sa mère grommelait souvent à propos, son père paraissait ne pas s'en faire. « L'inconscient » se disait souvent Lily en secouant la tête.

Un bruit la tira de sa rêverie alors qu'elle se séchait, et elle s'empressa de cacher son corps nu derrière la serviette d'un rouge typiquement Gryffondor.

- Lily ? fit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Rose.

L'interpellée ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, soulagée, et sa cousine apparut devant elle, les bras croisés, la mine moqueuse :

- À quoi tu t'attendais ?

Lily haussa les épaules, se renfrognant soudain. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Rose, puis se tourna mollement vers celle-ci :

- Tu ne te douches pas ?

- Non, je préfère le soir. Tu le sais très bien.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Pure question rhétorique.

* * *

La journée passa beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Ils étaient vendredi et l'impatience des élèves par rapport au week-end croissait considérablement au fil des heures. Pour arranger le tout, Lily avait eu deux heures de Métamorphose en dernier cours, avec les Poufsouffles. McGonagall n'était pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux lui semblait-il, tandis que son allumette s'entêtait à rester une allumette. Hugo, son partenaire, avait tenté de lui remonter le moral : « Je crois qu'elle a un peu brillé, non ? »

Le double regard assassin que lui avaient alors adressé Minerva McGonagall et Lily l'avait fait immédiatement taire.

_Salle Commune des Serpentards._

Justin se précipita dans sa Salle Commune, piaffant presque d'excitation. Il chercha des yeux ses deux compatriotes – comme il aimait les appeler – et lorsqu'il les repéra dans un coin reculé de la salle, il piqua sur eux comme un faucon sur sa proie – comme il aimait s'imaginer.

- Scorpius, Adam ! héla-t-il joyeusement, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à demander.

Adam lui coula un regard agacé. Il jouait une partie d'échecs sorciers très serrée avec Scorpius. Celui-ci, plongé dans un bouquin pour changer, ne semblait pas faire d'effort apparent alors qu'il l'écrasait littéralement.

- Dites, les gars ! s'exclama Justin. Vous voudrez pas faire une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ?

- D'abord, commença Adam, de plus en plus énervé, on dit « _Vous ne voudriez pas_ », en anglais correct. Ensuite, je te signale que la dernière fois, nous nous sommes fait prendre et vingt points ont été retirés à Serpentard.

- Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan ! se vanta le métis en bombant le torse, fier. Aller, s'il vous plaît, j'ai appris que Rosmerta avait créé une nouvelle recette de Bièraubeurre, et puis je voudrais le dernier CD des...

- Ok, dit simplement Scorpius, et Adam ravala instantanément la réplique cinglante qu'il allait lancer.

« Fait chier » pensa-t-il, alors que d'un dernier coup de maître, le blondinet fit échec et mat.

* * *

À huit heures, Rose et Lily sortirent de la Grande Salle. À huit heures également, Justin, Adam et Scorpius quittèrent discrètement leur Salle Commune. À huit heures cinq, Lily décida d'essayer un nouveau chemin, ignorant les protestations de Rose. À huit heures cinq également, Justin tenta de se rappeler où se trouvait le passage secret. À huit heures dix, Lily et Rose finirent dans un couloir du cinquième étage. À huit heures dix également, Justin, Adam et Scorpius s'orientèrent dans un couloir du cinquième étage.

À huit heures quinze, les cinq sorciers se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben... je crois qu'on peut vous retourner la question ! se défendit Justin.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait que des emmerdes, accusa Adam d'un ton agressif. Et toi qui a accepté ! grinça-t-il en direction de Scorpius.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? clama Lily en croisant ses bras menus.

- Ça semble évident non ? persifla Rose. Ils veulent sortir de l'école.

- Quoi ! couina soudain la petite rousse, ses yeux scintillant étrangement.

Rose eu un terrible pressentiment. Lily pointa du doigt les Serpentards :

- Vous trois, argua-t-elle impérieusement, emmenez-moi avec vous.

- Lily ! s'écria Rose, affolée et désapprobatrice.

- Hors de question ! râla Justin. Je vois pas pourquoi on s'encombrerait d'une minus de première année !

Ladite minus de première année plissa les yeux, puis d'un geste gracieux, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un parchemin. Vierge, plus exactement.

- Oh non, se lamenta Rose en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ceci, messieurs, proclama Lily en déroulant le parchemin, est la Carte des Maraudeurs. Y sont retranscrits l'intégralité des passages secrets et les déplacements de toute personne étant à Poudlard.

Justin siffla, Adam bailla et Scorpius se fit soudain plus intéressé. Après une rapide explication de son fonctionnement, Justin, déchiré entre l'envie et la fierté, consentit finalement à contre-coeur :

- Ok, minus. Mais pas de coup tordu hein ?

- Lily... gémit sourdement Rose, mais elle fut royalement ignorée par celle-ci qui suivit avec entrain les garçons plus âgés.

Rose secoua une dernière fois la tête, se jurant de leur faire payer un jour ou l'autre.

Mais tandis qu'ils passaient précautionneusement sous la sorcière borgne du deuxième étage, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait un seul instant que cette sortie serait le tournant décisif de leur vie.

* * *

Voilà. Beaucoup plus long que d'habitude hein ? Pour me faire pardonner. Et sinon, le prochain chapitre va être déterminant...


	4. Obscurité

**Titre : The Marauder's legend**

Auteur : Froggie-Prince.**  
**

Genre : Humour, Action/Aventure, Friendship et de la romance (pas pour tout de suite).

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la célèbre et géniale J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont... et bien, tous ceux qui ne sont pas à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire m'appartient. (en tous cas) C'est déjà ça :D

Rating : T.

Pairing : Aucun.

Résumé : 1er septembre 2019. Lily Luna Potter entre à l'école des sorciers... Poudlard survivra-t-il à une troisième génération de Maraudeurs ? Bien décidés à perpétuer la tradition, ceux-ci vont alors se faire entraîner dans une dangereuse épopée...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Avec un retard phénoménal, je poste enfin ce quatrième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout, et je ne le trouve pas d'un réalisme génial, mais bon. Mais enfin un peu d'action... Le commencement de tout 8D C'est un chapitre transitif pour l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lily observa avec expectative, voir suspicion, les alentours obscurcis par la nuit récemment tombée. Par le biais d'un long couloir, puis d'une trappe, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cave du magasin Honeydukes. Émerveillés, ils contemplèrent un moment les environs. Particulièrement Lily qui, précoce, connaissait ainsi de façon prématurée sa première escapade à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est qu'après avoir surpris Justin en train de dérober des Suçacides que les jeunes filles s'aperçurent que leur « visite amicale » s'apparentait singulièrement à un délit.

– Voir un crime ! s'égosilla Rose une fois à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir d'en face. Et s'ils avaient installé des alarmes ? On serait derrière les barreaux !

– Mais en l'occurrence, ça n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais, rétorqua tranquillement Adam, le nez levé et l'air supérieur.

– Toi, encore un mot, et je t'étrangle avec ton propre intestin.

– Tu n'es pas du tout originale, asséna Lily, les sourcils froncés. À ta place, je le pendrais avec les bas en soie de McGonagall.

– McGonagall porte des bas en soie ! s'étonna Justin, sa bouche foncée formant un O parfait.

– Oui, et ils sont à carreaux écossais. Je les ai vus quand elle a croisé les jambes pendant le cours de Métamorphose, compléta la rousse.

– On constate que tu travailles en Métamorphose... railla Rose, la voix teintée de menace.

– Oh, oui ! s'exclama Lily. Énormément, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en admirant ses ongles.

* * *

Pré-au-lard, en ce début d'octobre, restait doux bien que l'atmosphère se fasse bien plus humide. Le village n'était pas très animé en cette amorce d'année scolaire ; il le devenait autrement une fois novembre entamé, car les élèves de Poudlard quittaient secrètement le château pour y passer leurs soirées. « Beuveries » n'était pas un terme acceptable. Les échoppes demeuraient néanmoins illuminées, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le surprenant petit groupe pénétra aux Trois Balais. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux ; il ne manquerait plus qu'un professeur en ronde ne les remarque, et ce serait la fin de tout.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient leur commande, Justin poussa soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme. Scorpius et Adam, visiblement habitués, levèrent les yeux au ciel en un ensemble superbement synchronisé, alors que Lily et Rose se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Piquées au vif. Le gêne Weasley refaisait surface.

– C'est Rosalba... Elle est magnifique. Je suis amoureux, déclara pompeusement le métis, le visage entre ses paumes, un air extatique scotché sur celui-ci.

– Ah, la serveuse ? demanda Lily, dont l'intérêt était instantanément retombé.

– Elle a dix-huit ans, continua l'autre en l'ignorant, le sourire béat. À ce qu'il paraît, ses mensurations sont 90-61-92, elle fait de la couture, la cuisine, elle travaille ici à mi-temps et à côté elle étudie l'Arithmancie au...

– Sa mère aussi est pas mal, Rosmerta, coupa Adam d'un ton las. Mais trop vieille, affirma-t-il, convaincu.

– Adam a des vues sur elle, confia pas si discrètement Justin aux deux filles, et le concerné lui gifla la nuque.

Les boissons arrivèrent enfin. Justin, hébété par la soudaine présence de sa bien-aimée, sursauta de manière magistrale, et c'est en bégayant qu'il remercia Rosalba de son travail. Celle-ci disparut avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, et il noya sa peine le nez dans son verre de Biéraubeurre. Lily avait déjà bu de la Biéraubeurre, mais jamais si bonne. « De la piquette ! » s'était insurgé son père en goûtant la Biéraubeurre industrielle du marché. Il avait ensuite rajouté : « Lily, vivement que tu boives celle de Pré-au-Lard ! »

Elle repensa à ses mots avec une légère nostalgie, mais n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses souvenirs que déjà l'entrain revenait à leur table. Lily, avec un rictus désabusé, se plongea dans la conversation qui dérivait sur Poudlard. Pensive, elle écouta distraitement la discussion devenue enflammée dont elle ne comprenait pas le sujet – un truc de troisièmes années, sûrement, se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Puis une interrogation la piqua soudain et elle s'enquit, bien que hors-sujet :

– Au fait, Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme options ?

– Études des runes et Arithmancie, répondit l'autre doctement.

– Divination et Soin aux créatures magiques, s'incrusta Justin en baillant de façon significative.

– Divination et Études des runes, commenta Adam à son tour. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité des autres.

– Arithmancie et Études des Moldus, termina impassiblement Scorpius, feuilletant songeusement un épais ouvrage.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la table n°9.

– Attends... commença Rose en détachant ses syllabes. Tu peux répéter ?

– Études des Moldus ? Attends, sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu faisais les runes ! s'étouffa Justin, les yeux exorbités.

– Tu me déçois, indiqua hautainement Adam.

– Ton père ne t'a pas tué ? questionna alors Lily, perplexe. C'est un ancien Mangemort quand même.

Scorpius releva lentement son regard acier de son bouquin, pour les river sur la figure pâle et malingre de la benjamine Potter. Celle-ci ne cilla pas et soutint les prunelles ardentes. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer un fait. Cependant une plissure soucieuse vint froisser la peau lisse et blanche de son front. Un sourire clairement inattendu vint éclairer l'expression habituellement ennuyée du fils Malfoy, et il réfuta avec un rire :

– Non, il ne m'a pas tué. – Il fit une légère pause. – Il a néanmoins essayé.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit n'avait que la stupéfaction en commun avec le précédent. Pour le reste, il était nuancé d'admiration. Justin et Adam, bien qu'amis avec Scorpius de longue date, ne l'avait jamais entendu émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son s'apparentant à un rire. Tous attablés restèrent un moment émerveillés, sans le vouloir, par la beauté de ce timbre. Malfoy cependant, constatant être la cause du mutisme ambiant, se tut et sembla se renfermer sur lui-même. Sa bouche se tordit en un pli amer. Contrarié. Presque renfrogné, aurait dit Lily, mais les mots « renfrogné » et « Scorpius » n'entraient jamais ensemble dans une même phrase.

* * *

Ils sortirent du bar la démarche rendue joyeuse par l'interdit, la boisson, et les dialogues. « Les amis » pensa étrangement Lily, puis pestant contre elle-même : les trois Serpentards n'avaient-ils pas voulu l'éliminer définitivement un mois auparavant ? Bon, c'était stupide, admit-elle ensuite. Il n'y avait que Justin pour être assez stupide et répondre à une ouverte provocation, même venant d'une gamine de onze ans. Bien que ledit Justin ne soit pas aussi détestable qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ.

Ils se promenèrent dans le village, le visitant en long, en large et en travers. Justin, Adam et Scorpius, bien qu'en troisième année, n'avaient jamais connu de sortie officielle à Pré-au-Lard.

– En fait, on a commencé en deuxième année à sortir, mais on a failli se faire prendre cinq ou six fois vu qu'on passait par la porte principale, raconta Justin.

– Cette carte est vraiment pratique, fit remarquer Adam. Qui l'a créé ?

– Mon grand-père et ses amis, informa Lily, le coeur étrangement gonflé par la fierté. Ils ont été les pires tourments du château. Avec Tonton Fred et Tonton George bien sûr.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose ; une anecdote peut-être, lorsqu'au détour d'un tournant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois élèves de Poudlard. Trois Gryffondors qui étaient loin de lui être fut Albus qui hurla en premier :

– LILY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? beugla-t-il, horrifié, les joues empourprées de colère. – Il s'aperçut de la présence des autres avec un temps de retard et se hérissa d'autant plus : AVEC TROIS SERPENTARDS ! CES SERPENTARDS ! LILY !

Sa soeur se demanda vaguement s'il n'allait pas leur faire une crise d'hystérie sur le trottoir. Derrière lui, les jumeaux Scamander, Lorcan et Lysander, préféraient rester en retrait. Lorcan fixait le ciel les bras croisés, s'ennuyant fermement, tandis que son frère observait une fourmilière à ses pieds, l'air fasciné.

– Hé, calme mon pote, essaya de tempérer Justin. Elle nous a forcé à l'emmener, et...

– MENSONGES ! brailla Albus, et Lorcan intervint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule :

– Doucement Al'. C'est Lily, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut et où elle veut.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux à celle-ci avant d'ajouter :

– Et elle fréquente qui elle veut. Bon, mon Bubus, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il est bientôt minuit et j'aimerais bien passer une nuit complète. Tu m'en empêche tellement souvent, susurra-t-il d'un ton suggestif avant de s'éclipser en direction du château, fuyant la prochaine fureur du cadet Potter.

– Lorcan, je vais te TUER ! rugit Albus, rouge écrevisse. Quant à toi Lily, je passe pour cette fois, mais à la prochaine je te jure que je dis TOUT à Maman !

Il leur dédia un salut militaire, attrapa Lysander par la manche et traça pour aller cogner son meilleur ami. Les cinq restèrent un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Justin brise le premier – comme à son habitude – le silence :

– Je crois... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle la tornade Potter ? interrogea-t-il, perdu.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, après nombre bâillements, ils entrèrent dans « la dernière boutique, promis juré, foi de Zabini ! ». La petite rousse ne cessait de se frotter les yeux, sa cousine la morigénant à chaque fois ; Scorpius demeurait – ô surprise – absorbé par son livre ; Adam se plaignait qu'ils rentraient toujours trop tard et qu'il avait son devoir de Potions à finir pour la semaine suivante. Justin, sourd à la fatigue sonore de ses amis, farfouillait dans les rayons. C'était un magasin étrange, qui proposait d'après sa devanture des objets magiques inédits voir grotesques. Le métis secoua un flacon d'un violet pâle, curieux, et celui-ci vira curieusement au jaune. Lorsqu'il réitéra son geste, le flacon explosa dans sa main.

Il s'éloigna des dégâts le plus loin possible avant que la vendeuse ne débarque.

Lily semblait hésitante, mais également curieuse : comment se faisait-il que dans cette chaussée, les boutiques qu'ils avaient visité étaient toutes ouvertes si tard dans la nuit ? Elle voulut demander son avis à Rose, mais celle-ci s'était endormie contre le battant de la porte et elle se résigna à résoudre le mystère par ses propres moyens. Après réflexion, elle décida de questionner la propriétaire, mais tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas décidé et conquérant, elle trébucha sur une forme non identifiée au sol. Ladite forme, qu'elle avait prit pour un objet, se releva et lui tendit une main amicale pour qu'elle se redresse.

C'était Lysander. Elle accepta l'aide, éberluée, et remise ainsi sur ses pieds s'empressa :

– Mais tu n'étais pas parti avec Albus !

– Non, répondit gentiment Lysander.

Une réponse simple, claire et concise. Mais qui ne la renseignait pas pour autant. Immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, ils se considéraient de bas en haut. Lily ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, bien que sa compagnie ne soit pas déplaisante, plutôt fraîche. Elle conversait plutôt avec Lorcan, bien plus expansif et social. Tout ce qu'elle savait de Lysander, c'était qu'il partageait les passions étranges de sa mère et qu'il était narcoleptique. Elle ne put qu'une fois encore constater la ressemblance évidente entre les deux garçons. Seules deux choses permettaient de les différencier : Lysander avait un grain de beauté sur la pommette droite et coiffait ses cheveux blonds en catogan dans sa nuque. Lorcan, quant à lui, les laissait détachés et libres sur ses épaules.

– Minus, tu viens ? héla Justin près de l'entrée. On s'en va !

– Je vais y aller moi aussi, déclara Lysander en reposant un grimoire excentrique sur une étagère. Je peux faire le voyage avec vous ?

– Ben… oui, accepta Lily, décontenancée.

Le reste du groupe fut également surpris par l'apparition soudain d'un des jumeaux Scamander mais ils ne pipèrent mot. L'expression rêveuse et lunaire de Lysander pouvait aisément être prise pour de l'assurance tranquille, et Justin lui lança nombre de regards méfiants lorsqu'ils reprirent la route.

* * *

La procession vers le château se déroula dans un calme ensommeillé. Lily débutait un challenge de sept bâillements/minute, et à demi-appuyée contre sa cousine, traversait l'avenue en zigzags. Pré-au-Lard, à presque une heure du matin, paraissait entièrement désert. « Presque inhabité » songea Lily à travers sa fatigue. « Presque terrifiant » s'avoua-t-elle également. Un des rares réverbères clignota faiblement avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Lily frissonna.

– Vous ne sentez pas ? s'enquit soudain Rose en se figeant sur les dalles de pierre.

Lily grommela, chancelante. « Pourquoi elle s'arrête ? J'ai sommeil ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. Scorpius tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, les sourcils froncés. Justin porta soudain une main à son nez devenu froncé :

– Putain qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Maintenant que vous le dites... commença Adam mais il fut interrompu par Lily.

– Moi je sens rien ! protesta-t-elle. On ne pourrait pas rentrer ? Je suis crevée !

– Lily, tais-toi, chuchota tout à coup Rose en plaquant abruptement sa paume sur la bouche de l'interpellée.

Celle-ci tenta de se débattre mais s'immobilisa alors. Une odeur atroce lui parvint aux narines. Un mélange mal proportionné de soufre et d'essence.

Scorpius se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers une ruelle que Lily n'avait jusqu'à lors pas remarqué. Elle se situait sur leur gauche, quelques mètres plus loin. Plongée dans l'obscurité que lui procurait la nuit. La nuit qui semblait soudain menaçante aux yeux de la jeune fille. La nuit qui les enveloppait, à cette heure avancée, et parut éclater d'un rire qui n'avait rien d'harmonieux. Comme un chant funèbre. Scorpius s'arrêta alors. Alarmés, ils le rejoignirent, subissant un sentiment d'urgence inexplicable.

Les doigts de Lily rencontrèrent ses lèvres.

Dans la ruelle, un corps. Criblé de balles, trempé d'essence. Muets d'horreur, les adolescents contemplèrent le cadavre.

Rose amorça un mouvement de panique. Les jambes de Lily vacillèrent.

Une étincelle orangée, à l'autre bout de la venelle, et le corps s'embrasa.

Bientôt, le relent de soufre et d'essence fut dominé par celui, autrement plus puissant, de la chair calcinée. Trop vite, bien trop vite, les flammes léchèrent ardemment le macchabée, puis se propagèrent tout le long de la rue étroite. La scène s'était déroulée en quelques secondes, mais celles-ci s'étirant indéfiniment, elle semblait durer une éternité. Une éternité monstrueuse.

– PUTAIN, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bougez-vous ! hurla Justin, et il cingla dans la direction où l'étincelle était apparue. À la poursuite d'un criminel.

Scorpius retrouva soudain l'usage de ses membres et voulut le rattraper. « Quel imbécile ! Imbécile, imbécile, IMBÉCILE ! » jura mentalement le fils Malfoy, sans savoir contre qui exactement il était en colère. Adam empoigna alors sa baguette et plongea presque dans l'incendie, ignorant la brûlure de ses flancs :

– Aguamenti ! Aguamenti ! AGUAMENTI ! s'égosilla-t-il en vain, ses larmes éteintes par la chaleur croissante. Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN ! cria-t-il alors que Rose l'empêchait de s'enfoncer plus encore dans le sinistre.

– Ça ne sert à rien ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille, la voix brisée. Le feu est magique, on ne peut pas l'éteindre comme ça. Il est mort. Il est mort, répéta-t-elle, presque inaudible.

– Si ! Si, ça sert ! sanglota Adam en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Ça sert...

Derrière eux, Lily eut un haut-le-coeur, se pencha en avant et vomit. Les pensées engluées, l'épiderme blême, le corps tremblant, le coeur palpitant, sa vision s'assombrit soudain et elle sombra dans un drapé de noirceur. Elle s'effondra. Lysander la rattrapa à temps et la soutint au-dessus du sol. Ses pleurs silencieux mouillaient ses joues et rendaient son regard habituellement si vivace terne. Il s'éloigna de la ruelle en titubant, Lily sur l'épaule, et s'assit à même le trottoir au milieu de l'avenue. Bouleversé, il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure rousse et s'endormit.

* * *

La distance entre l'homme et Justin s'effaçait. Il avait réussi à le rattraper et désormais réduisait efficacement l'écart entre eux. Justin était un bon coureur. Il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver. Scorpius le suivait, néanmoins pas assez près pour pouvoir le retenir. Son ami commettait la plus énorme erreur de sa vie, Scorpius en était persuadé. Mais de constitution moindre, son souffle devenait erratique et Justin le semait.« Encore un peu » pria-t-il de toutes ses forces. « S'il vous plaît »

« Pourquoi il ne transplane pas ? Pourquoi il ne transplane pas ? » se répétait Justin en boucle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était trop préoccupé par sa poursuite ardue pour y réfléchir suffisamment. L'homme bifurqua dans un passage à sa droite. Justin le talonnait, mais fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan. Un cul-de-sac. Nulle trace de celui qu'il poursuivait.

Un coup de feu. Un parfum âcre de soufre emplit les narines du métis. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hurlement.

Justin baissa lentement le regard sur son épaule. La balle s'y était logée. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de l'impact.

Il s'écroula.

Scorpius arriva une poignée de secondes plus tard. À l'aveugle, il s'avança à tâtons dans l'impasse, et buta soudain contre quelque chose.

Justin.

Paniqué, il s'agenouilla en face de lui. Justin tremblait de façon considérable. Scorpius vit avec horreur la plaie sur son épaule.

– Justin ? Justin, dis un truc, merde ! supplia Scorpius en secouant son meilleur ami sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Pourquoi… chuchota Justin, si bas que Scorpius crut avoir rêvé.

– Pourquoi... pourquoi il n'a pas transplané ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Le cinquième chapitre arrivera quand je pourrais (tant qu'à faire, ne plus mettre de délai si c'est pour ne pas les respecter .), en attendant je pourrais poster des OS qui stagnent dans mes dossiers x)

Et au cas où certains se demanderaient : pas de romance dans ce chapitre, bien que quelques situations prêtent illusion. Mais je compte bien [pour l'instant en tout cas] mettre terme à cette fiction un jour, et ne pas l'abandonner :)

À bientôt !


End file.
